


Together forever?

by Shadow_network (orphan_account)



Series: Friends with benefits [2]
Category: YouTube blogging RFF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, plot relvance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Belle goes to the Paul mansion.
Relationships: Jake Paul/belle delphine
Series: Friends with benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014681
Comments: 6





	Together forever?

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one. Don’t like doing teen story but there wasn’t shocking content here. Thanks to over 150 hits in Brooklyn 99 fic. Gonna do a new series with this and that book.

Belle delphine walked towards the Paul mansion where she was greeted by Logan. 

“Hey belle Jake speaks highly of you nice to meet my brother’s girlfriend”

“Oh we’re not dating just chilling”

“Ok”

He led her inside the mansion. She sees how here are millions of games being either played or just dormant. She quietly gasped looking over at the game. Jake was playing fortnite. Not her favorite hame but she could manage.

“Well i Will leave you guys to it I’m gonna go launch a pizza to space”

Belle nodded as she must have missed something being said. She sat on the couch and scrolled through her Twitter. She had many followers and while she wanted to date Jake it would have to wait.

“Hey belle I hope your ok you’ve been spacing out”

She noticed that Jake returned and she hadn’t been moving or scrolling. She quickly straightened up and relaxed.

“Yeah I’m cool”

Jake turned on a movie which happened to be the matrix. She had told him she liked the concept. She hadn’t actually watched it before so it was a first time thing.

“Hey belle you think we could date”

She looked at him quickly shifting her head. It wasn’t a sharp head turn. Jake looked on for an answer. 

“You know what sure”

Jake smiled which made her heart soar. There would be no more one night stands, just passionate love. They cuddled together trying to keep each other warm.

“Hey Jake I-oh am I interrupting something”

Belle and Jake broke apart trying to act cool before Jake broke the news.

“We’re dating”

Logan smiled happily and started talking even though belle wasn’t listening and just nodded her way through. Jake could tell she wasn’t so he made sure they were recording this for later.

After Logan left they cuddled up again ready to face the world. They fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Make requests for me to write.


End file.
